brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Resort
Resort is a location in Brink, used in the missions Day 6: Black Box (Resistance) and What-If: Chopper Down (Security) Objectives [[Security|'Security']] Primary Objectives: * Defend the Pillar * Disable the Bot * Defend the Bridge * Defend the Gate Controls Secondary Objectives: * Defend the Shop Door Resistance Primary Objectives: * Destroy the Pillar * Escort the Bot * Destroy the Bridge * Hack the Gate Controls Secondary Objectives: * Hack the Shop Door Background The Resort was a five-star eco-hotel reserved for tourists that came to the Ark. It has since fallen into disuse and appears to be completely abandoned. The Resort was not allotted as further living space to the refugees of the Ark for reasons unknown. Story For the Security, Captain Mokoena sends the operatives in to stop the Resistance from taking the helicopter that was shot down during the mission Day 6: Early Launch. Their job is simply to prevent the Resistance from achieving their goals, as not even Mokoena knows of what the Resistance want from the crashed chopper. During the Resistance campaign, Brother Chen tells the operatives that in order to escape the Ark, the Resistance will need a crashed chopper's navigation computer so that Nechayev can map out a route. He orders the operatives to go to the Resort, where a Security helicopter has crashed with its nav box still intact, via boat. After the Resistance soldiers bring down the crashed helicopter from a pillar, they use a robot to extract the nav box. They then must escort the robot to the boat for evac. Tips, Tricks, and Strategies *Resistance Sniper's in Area 2 can cover the Bridge Charge from the elevated walkway near the upstairs bar, without fear of the MG Nest. However, Security can flank from two directions and counter-snipe from across the the way. Trivia *Next to the final objective of this map, to the right of it, there is an "In Case Of Fire" poster reading, "Stay calm, awaken sleeping Tapirs, finish Cake left-overs, destroy any donut evidence, leave the premises." *Also, left to the Gate-controls, a tiny paper is stuck to the wall with a small text and a Resistance smiley with a fish in its mouth. The text on it reads "We eat cod!", which is a referance to the popular FPS-series Call of Duty. *There is a paradox with the Resistance version of the mission. This mission is part of the Resistance's canon campaign; however, the mission Operation Babel is a what-if scenario for the Resistance. Chen informs the Resistance that the chopper was brought down due to their missile, but this could not have happened because Operation Babel never took place, and thus the helicopter would not have been shot down by the missile. However, it is possible that it was shot down by a different missile. Gallery Resort1.jpg|Security spawn in the first area. Resort2.jpg|Resistance spawn in the first area. Resort3.jpg|First area entry foyer. Resort4.jpg|First area objective foyer. What IF Chooper Down security.PNG|First area map. Category:Locations Category:Missions